


Trick and Treat

by GogglesXKun



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Happy Halloween!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GogglesXKun/pseuds/GogglesXKun
Summary: Trick and Treat “Emp”! I got this idea and honestly couldn’t wait to finish it, let alone trying to hold off until it was closer to Halloween. I hope you like your gift, despite the scare~ Maybe now you’ll stop with “those” jokes~ ♡





	Trick and Treat

Screams and laughter filled the night. Every other street had a celebration somewhere. It was October once again and nearing that special date. It wasn’t odd to see Inklings and Octolings alike in costumes even this early. They often dressed up for the month with the majority of the activities taking place on the final night of the month. Yet, there was another big celebration this year. As it was the first year Octolings would be joining in the festivities, Inkopolis had set up a special celebration. Tournaments and even the first forty-eight hour Splatfest were scattered in between parties. Chatter buzzed about teams and plans for the Splatfest as with the long duration and updates to the rules, there would certainly be a lot to do.

However, regardless if you were on Team Trick or Team Treat, scaring people was a custom for the citizens of Inkopolis. They pulled no punches when it came to their pranks. While it was all in good fun, the season was certainly one of revenge and high tensions, of lies and deceit. It’s almost odd to connect the cheery, playful citizens of Inkopolis to such words. Though, by the end of the month, it’s as if October was any other month, most everything being forgiven and forgotten unless there was an occasional joke about such pranks later on. Very rarely did such pranks have lasting effects.

However, that’s not to say that some don’t. A green Inkling sighs in mild irritation at the party he was at, unnecessarily adjusting his horns. He was a bit on edge, he was even having a difficult time enjoying the party. He was too busy waiting and watching for his boyfriend’s next prank. No one would think the king of turf was as childishly mischievous but the green demon had learned better. The king was almost cruel about it, as if he was a vampire that fed off the color draining from the face of his victim.

The gloved demon taps his claws almost impatiently on the table. He was almost tempted to leave the party before his partner had a chance to scare him and everyone else here. But something kept him here. Likely the suspicious flashes of black and a sunny yellow among the crowd. Emperor must be setting up, it’s likely too late to leave. Though his strained nerves have been telling him to leave since he saw that grin on Emperor’s face when they arrived. He loved his boyfriend being so happy but…

There was only so much the pawn could take. He’s likely to snap at his fear-lusting king if it keeps going. Something he had been trying so hard to avoid as the consequences could be quite horrid… Yet even the king must realize everyone has a breaking point… Right…? Perhaps not… He never was one to be the most attentive to picking up on other’s feelings or believe that there were consequences for a king. Maybe it was an act, or maybe he truly did think he was above such “nonsense”. Who knows? The demon boy could only hope his boyfriend was having too much fun chatting to do something cruel right now…

A scream of terror splits the party atmosphere. As Inklings and Octolings dressed as various creatures looked over to the source of the scream, gasps and yells of shock erupted all over the party. The gloved demon stands up for a better view before nearly collapsing back into his chair. His legs freeze for a moment before he dashes through the crowd over to the scene.

There was an Inkling with bright yellow Ink on the ground, a knife plunged into his back. The bright yellow creates an odd stain on the black tailcoat. The demon’s shaky hands are almost too uncooperative for him to check on his king and perhaps it would have been better if they were. The moment the other finds a pulse, the fear is replaced almost instantly by what appears to be a fury beyond anger. A harsh tone escapes the green demon as he yells. “Emperor! Every single day I swear! It’s almost as if you’re TRYING to kill me!”

The sun yellow Inkling gets up, pulling the prop out of his back. The smug smirk he has falters for a moment upon looking at the anger etched onto his partner’s face. He fails to take the hint though, his smirk tugging his lips back up in no time. “Relax Gloves. Everything is fine if no one is actually hurt.” A slight growl escapes the green Inkling’s lips, he’s had more than enough of this.

“It’s NOT fine Emperor! I don’t particularly like feeling like I’m going to faint or have a heart attack everytime I turn around!” The king glares at his partner a bit, almost confused. It was exceptionally rare for Gloves to even raise his voice at him. Nevermind the yelling and scolding he was going with now. Not to mention Gloves hated to make a scene in front of people, something he was certainly doing now. Emperor, however, had no issue using such a crowd to his advantage.

“Hmph. It’s not my fault you seem to lack the spirit of the season.” The king waving off his fears and concerns as if they nothing only upset the demon more, another growl tearing through his throat. The anger seem to cause the green Inkling to think irrationally. He gripped the king’s jacket, pulling him down to meet his eyes with a growl, even shocking the lord of turf.

“You always do this! You don’t think about others EVER! Would it kill you to tone it back?! Who am I kidding, of course it would! You don’t know self control! You don’t know anything beyond what immediately pleases you!” The king removes the other’s hand from his coat, scoffing at the pawn. It seems being too lenient had unintended consequences.

“Enough of this Gloves. We can save this argument for a time when you’re less irritable. You’ve been like this all day.” The king goes to turn away and in that moment, the green demon can’t think. He can only think to do the one thing he had tried to avoid all month. Grabbing the other’s wrist to get him to turn around, he tries to look as though he isn’t hurt, as though he isn’t about to break down crying as he glares. Choking down a shaking breath, the gloved demon speaks as steadily as he can.

“You know what? No. The discussion ends now. I can’t handle this Emp. I can’t handle all the crap you pull, especially lately… So I guess we need a break so you’ll stop trying to land me in the E.R.” And with that, the demon turns around and stomps off, shoving the dazed creatures in his way to the side. It takes a moment for the king to process, staring at the path the other left for a moment before growling himself and taking off in the other direction.

Silence keeps its grip over the party a bit longer before a hissing spreading like fire had started. No one knew what to make out of the scene that just happened. They we’re so happy together… But now…

While the party collapses, discussing the drama that just took place, another scene played out further away. A vampire cut through the crowd of chattering Inkling with ease, a jack-o-lantern basket filled with candy and flowers in hand. Eventually, the odd creature turns down an alleyway, apparently looking for something. A smirk dances on his face when he sees an imp waiting at the end of the alley with a grin.

“Is that why you held us up when we were leaving? So you could hide that nearby?… You’re really cute when you try to be, ya know.” The vampire merely rolls his eyes with an amused grin, flashing his fangs. He watches as the imp moves from his position against the wall and walks up to him. He gently slips the handle of the gift into the shorter demon’s hand, lightly kissing the top of his head. The imp giggles a bit and hugs the other before looking back up to him.

“Do you think we scared them? Should we tell them it was just a trick?” The vampire silently considers the question. Its true that they did scare the party, he heard the whispers on his way out. They likely halted it in its tracks… But at the same time… He certainly loved leaving people guessing… Perhaps just a bit longer…

“We can return later. For now, let them question it.” The demon sighs and rolls his eyes, giggling a bit. Of course his companion would do this. He shouldn’t have needed to ask.

“Alright then… Happy Halloween~ I love you Emperor~”

“I love you too Gloves… Happy Halloween~”

**Author's Note:**

> Trick and Treat “Emp”! I got this idea and honestly couldn’t wait to finish it, let alone trying to hold off until it was closer to Halloween. I hope you like your gift, despite the scare~ Maybe now you’ll stop with “those” jokes~ ♡


End file.
